1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to vacuum devices especially those for use in removing hot ash and debris from wood or coal-burning stoves, furnaces and fireplaces.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a suction apparatus for removing ash from an ash pit to a bin. Dust collectors for furnaces are known as well as dust eliminators for dust bins. Auger devices also have been used in this field.
Representative of the prior art patents are listed below and copies are furnished herewith for the record.
______________________________________ McMillan 2,239,010 Ash Remover Black 2,487,689 Furnace Dust . . . Collector Rentz 2,529,965 Dust Eliminator Johnson 4,497,308 Ash Receptacle Metelko, Jr. 4,704,764 Ash Disposal Device Murphy 4,735,189 Portable Ash Auger ______________________________________